Sweat it Out
by CupCakesYummeh
Summary: If you can sweat out sickness, does sweating out love sickness help? It was just meaningless, right? LaxLu angsty. Requested Lemon.


Their emotions of lost love poured out of their bodies in the form of sweat, she gripped his hair as his tongue worked on her neck. His perfect white teeth sunk into skin, not enough to bleed but enough to make a mark, her body was pushed up against the wall and her slender legs were wrapped around his hips. Her back arched in pleasure as sounds of pleasure left her pink lips.

The unlikely two started because there was a part at Fairy Tail. A part in celebration to two new couples in the guild, or as their master put it, 'Young love'. Sadly, with every beaming smile were two fake smiles, while their eyes were strangely blank.

Natsu Dragoneel and Lisanna Strauss, the two became official making true that childhood love can last through anything. Mirajane Strauss and Freed Justine proved that once enemies can become lovers as well.

Of course, that left Lucy Heartfilia and Laxus Dreyar to their own devices. Laxus left the guild without anyone noticing, and Lucy claimed she was tired from that day's events. The two due to cliché it seemed, bumped into each other and one look was all it took for the other too see their feelings in the other person. Both lost love right before their eyes and as it seemed—there was nothing they could do.

Lucy was surprisingly the one who came up with the solution, "If you be my Natsu, I'll be your Mirajane,"

And now here they were in Lucy's apartment, half dressed and the blonde pushed up against the wall. While Lucy's dainty hands were roaming the soft, spiky clump that was Laxus's hair, the man's big calloused hands were holding her hips so she was balanced on the wall while he kissed, licked and bit her neck.

Some more groans and moans later and the two started a sloppy kiss. Their tongues wrapped around another's fighting for some prize and not to surprisingly Laxus won the battle and invaded the blonde woman's mouth.

Soon, Laxus's hands grabbed her and picked her up, the kiss not breaking until Lucy was dropped onto the bed. Her body hopped a few times on the bed and the springs groaned with the weight. Almost immediately Laxus was over her and kissed her again, his hands going up and down her sides, touching her everywhere. Her skirt and shirt lifted up a bit from his touches and exposed more creamy skin for the man to skin his hands into. Being ticklish Lucy giggled a little bit, breaking the kiss and causing Laxus to chuckle, his hot breath tickling her red face. The man looked down at her for a few seconds; his eyes seemed to trace the contours of her red face until their eyes met. Without another word, Laxus's mouth travelled down back to her neck, leaving a few bites here and there, then down to her collar bone.

Lucy's breath hitched the further south he traveled. Her tank top was soon in the way and was quickly discarded, as was Laxus's shirt. As his mouth kissed every bit of skin and his hands wandered over her exposed leg skin, Lucy ran her hands over his sculpted chest. '_He's so ripped,_' noted Lucy she also enjoyed the black ink that decorated his chest. The blonde shook her head quickly—he's Natsu, Lucy.

Soon, the feeling of her bare breasts touching the breeze brought the blonde out of her reverie. Her eyes snapped opened as the man's hands grazed her soft and sensitive breasts. Moaning in pleasure, the girl gripped her sheets and snapped her eyes shut. She's never experiences such pleasure before, and it seemed as if the man knew that.

His skilled hands worked on her breasts as noises of pleasure and what sounded to the lightning mage like begging came from her slightly bruised pink lips. Encouraged, Laxus took a pink nipple and pinched it, which only made the woman below him arch her back in pleasure as more pleased sounds erupted from her thought.

Leaning down, he kissed her right breast, but teased enough so he never really touched her nipple, enjoying the annoyed look on her face. Though, when she opened her mouth to voice her complaints, nothing came out but more pleasured noises as he finally bit down in the sensitive flesh.

Deciding it was enough foreplay; Laxus got up and wiped his mouth. As he started on his belt, Lucy slipped off her skirt and panties. Once both were completely naked, they took a few seconds to see what they were dealing with. For both, they weren't complaining. Surprisingly, especially since it was her first time, Lucy took charge by sitting up, putting hands on Laxus's chest and pushed him down after he placed the condom on. He quirked an eyebrow and she shrugged, her face beat red.

There were some tears when she entered him, though it seemed as if the pleasure overtook the pain. Her hands were still on his chest, and his were on her chest and suddenly, the two found rhythm and stayed with it. Laxus grunted while Lucy moved up and down his hard shaft. The apartment complex smelled of musk and sweat, the sounds were moans and grunts along with the bed springs whining at all the movement. It was a surreal experience, as the two mages seemed to sweat out their heartbreak. For Laxus, this was much more fun than training and for Lucy, much more fun than crying.

The man's big hands moved from the young woman's chest to her hips, he noticed the weariness that overtook her and moved her up and down. Tears of pleasure prickled her brown eyes as more cries of pleasure echoed throughout the dark room.

Soon the positions switched so Lucy was on her back, her hands curled in fists, holding onto the sheets for what seemed like her dear life as Laxus moved into her. Fast and hard, just like one would imagine him too. Grabbing her right leg, Laxus moved it onto his shoulder and Lucy, at first alert to the movement, squeezed her eyes shut to the newborn pleasure the changed position brought along. Gasping with each movement, Lucy could feel the fire in her stomach. It was like a volcano, about to explode any minute and somehow Laxus knew this. What she didn't know was that the man knew because the walls of her flesh were closing in tightly onto him.

A few hard pushes and her body tingled with some newborn sensation she never had. It was at the same time exhilarating as it was pleasurable. The blonde woman threw her head back as it felt like the volcano in her stomach erupted, her breathing now was merrily panting at the same time, Laxus seemed to be done. He stayed inside of her for a few moments as they gazed at eachother. Lucy brought up on her hands to cup his face, her thumb lightly tracing the damaged skin over his eyes—a lightning shaped scar. Then before she knew it he was pulling out of her, taking off the condom in the process

His legs were thrown over the bed and he sat there, his naked body glowing in the moon's light that peaked through the stellar mage's window. Lucy gazed at him through half lidded eyes, and he just sat there. His hands in his face, elbows on his knees like he was deep in thought.

"Thank you…_Laxus_," said Lucy, those were the first words spoken since the proposition she made a few hours back.

His head left his hands as he turned to look at her, his blue eyes made contact with her brown ones before she grabbed her sheets and pulled them to her shoulders as she turned over, her intention to sleep was clear.

She used his name, which surprised him because as the proposition went, she would be his Mira and he her Natsu.

Shaking his head, Laxus stood up and the bed creaked as his weight was lifted from it. As she drifted into sleep, Lucy could hear the footsteps Laxus took as he left.

After he left, Lucy swore she never felt so alone.

* * *

The next morning came too soon for the stellar mage. She woke up, and at first she was confused as to why she was naked and why there was blood on her sheets. Then, of course, she remembered. Biting her lip was a bad thing to do, as well, as they were slightly bruised and hurt a little. Sighing, Lucy threw the covers off of her and swung her naked legs over the bed. She stood up, but wobbled a bit, it felt weird to walk after the night she had.

Walking nakedly to her bathroom, the girl tried and successfully did not trip over thing. Once in her bathroom, though, she looked to her full length mirror. There were bite marks on her neck, shoulders, stomach and thighs. "I'll have to see how much makeup can cover, if all fails, I'll wear jeans," muttered the blonde woman as she walked into the shower.

The make up only helped for her neck, though to be safe, she kept her hair down. The stellar mage decided with a black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. On her belt was her keys of course, and she walked to the guild as if everything was normal. On the inside, she prepared herself for the Apocalypse.

When she entered at noon, it was rowdy as ever. Though one thing Lucy could not bring herself to do was sit at the bar. Not only was Lisanna and Natsu there, but Mirajane as well. After a night of…connections…with Laxus, she felt the same way he did. Biting the inside of her lip, Lucy prepared herself for it anyway; she had to act like everything was normal.

That was, of course, until a big shadow came upon her and looking down at her was the man she slept with the night before—Laxus Dreyar. "Come with me," he spoke lowly, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her out of the guild. If this caused any alarm from anyone, Lucy didn't hear or see a hair of it because the lightning mage pulled her out of the guild.

A few yards away from the guild and Laxus let go of her hand and turned to face her, "Come on a mission with me," he offered lightly.

Lucy saw something in his blue gray eyes and she frowned, "It was my idea last night, Laxus. You don't need to assume responsibility."

The man didn't respond at first, he just looked anywhere but at her before speaking, "Just…just come on a mission with me, okay? Let me do something,"

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "I don't want you to feel guilty for my idea, Laxus. Listen," she sighed and looked back at him, "I really needed last night. I want to get over my feelings, and I thought you felt the same. If you didn't so—"

She was interrupted by a kiss from the lightning mage. It was different from the kisses she received a day before. It wasn't full of angst and lost love…it was actually passionate.

"Just come," he murmured against her lips, his eyes making contact with her own eyes. The intensity of his gaze made her blush, but she nodded and gave him a small smile.

The bystanders of Fairy Tail were beyond stunned by the turn of events. What the stellar mage didn't know and what Laxus did know was that they saw the entire exchange.

* * *

**A/n: O/O. **

**This was my first Lemon. So of course it was an angsty LaxLu.**

**But seriously, I almost didn't upload this due to embarrassment and because I think it's horrible.**

**This was requested by the way, but that person asked me NOT to give them a shout out and too keep them anonymous. [So I will respect their wishes].**

**How'd you all like it anyway? I guess Laxus really did feel something, neh? ;D**

**Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed this horrible lemon.**

* * *

**I like to think the less detail the better because it makes it more…mysterious and overall better. To me, it made it more…real and less cheesy and corny. I may or may NOT continue with this. I already have a story to work on. Though, I AM allowed to take breaks, I hope.**

* * *

**Don't forget to review your thoughts, opinions and such. Please, refrain from flames, thought. (:**

**Have a nice day!**

**-CupCakes**


End file.
